1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a light source device.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, planar light sources are widely used in light source devices. When the planar light sources are positioned on glass substrates, part of lights emitted from the planar light sources will be totally refracted at peripheral portions of the substrates, which decreases brightness of the illumination devices.
A typical light source device includes a planar light source, a light conduction component and a plurality of pyramid-shaped prisms. The light conduction component is positioned between the planar light source and the pyramid-shaped prisms. The pyramid-shaped prisms can avoid total refraction occurring at peripheral portions of the light conduction component. However, total refraction may occur at a central portion of the light conduction component, which decreases brightness of the central portion.
Therefore, a new light source device is desired to overcome the above-described shortcoming.